Tarde de estudio
by Premio Anual
Summary: Rosie y Scorpius no estan juntos ese sabado... Albus ya le dijo al rubio: "a estas mujeres no hay que entenderlas, hay que amarlas"... Mal summary, la historia es linda: por lo menos a mi me gusto! Reviews?


**Fruto de una mañana estudiando para rendir dentro de varios días, e intentando pasar el tiempo leyendo algo entretenido (como alguna que otra historia), surgió esto… no es genial, pero me gustó!**

**No quiero demandas, así que todo lo que reconozcan: personajes, lugares, etc, son de JOTAKA… la idea mía!**

**TARDE DE ESTUDIO**

Scopius Malfoy caminaba de un lado a otro por su sala común… No entendía como aquella pelirroja podía ser tan obstinada, y encima llevarlo a él hasta ese punto…

-Bien, ahora me dirás que te sucede? –pregunto Al cuando Scorpius se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Albus y Scorpius eran muy buenos amigos prácticamente desde que se sentaron en su primera clase de transformaciones. Uno Slytherin y el otro Gryffindor, uno rubio de ojos grises y el otro morocho de ojos verdes. Uno Malfoy y el otro Potter.

-Tu prima… -sentencio Scorpius.

Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy llevaban saliendo cerca de cuatro meses cuando los nervios comenzaron a atacar a la pelirroja por la cercanía de los exámenes finales… ¡Pero si recién estaban en Febrero! Es que Rose Weasley es así de precavida, anticipadora, organizada, inteligente. No por nada era hija de aquellos dos: físicamente era el calco de la familia de su padre; en cuanto a comer, era notorio el parecido con Ron Weasley; pero en los estudios, la joven Gryffindor era la sucesora de Hermione Granger…

Ese sábado en cuestión había una salida a Hogsmeade programada, en la cual Scorpius quería salir con su novia, pero ella, muy atrasada con sus estudios, se había negado a ir con el… (-Tu no entiendes, Scor, pero si no termino con Historia de la Magia hoy no llegare a rendir- había dicho en cuanto escucho los planes de su novio.)

-Prefirió quedarse estudiando esa aburrida materia antes que salir conmigo a pasear –finalmente terminó de contarle el rubio a su mejor amigo y primo de su novia.

-Escucha, Malfoy, solo te diré una cosa: Rose es igual a la tia Hermione, y el tio Ron siempre nos ha dicho una cosa: "A estas mujeres no hay que entenderlas, hay que amarlas". ¿Tú la amas?

-¿Albus, que pregunta idiota es esa? ¡Por supuesto que la amo!

-Entonces toma tu mochila, y en lugar de estar aquí, lamentando no estar con ella, búscala y quédate con ella así sea en la biblioteca, haciendo como que estudias mientras ella lo hace…

El platino Sly se quedó un momento pensativo, y luego decidió hacerle caso a su hermano del alma. Eran esos momentos en que agradecía a Merlín haber llegado tarde a esa primera clase de su vida en el colegio, para tener que ubicarse en ese lugar vacío, a uno de los lados de aquel niño de ojos verdes (lado izquierdo; en el lado derecho de Al se sentaba siempre Rosie, hasta su noviazgo, en que ambos comenzaron a sentarse a los lados de la pelirroja)

-Sabes? Tienes razón… soy un idiota. Es más, no sé ni porque sigo hablando contigo cuando tendría que estar ya en la biblioteca con ella –dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa, agarrando su mochila del suelo de la sala común.

-Así me gusta! Espera, Malfoy, que salgo contigo. No es normal que cuando los Slytherin lleguen vean a un Gryffindor dentro de esta sala común.

**En la biblioteca**

-Hola, princesa –dijo Scorpius sentándose a un lado de Rose.

Realmente esa pelirroja estaba loca: ni la encargada se encontraba ahí, solo ella, con su montón de libros, su gran concentración, sus hermosas pecas… en fin, ella, su novia, la persona que hacía que hasta estudiar fuera divertido, solo porque podía observarla cuanto quisiera mientras ella simulaba no notarlo y evitaba sonrojarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas enojado

-De hecho, si estaba enojado… pero luego tuve una pequeña charla con tu primo, en la que me di cuenta que no valía la pena: el tiempo que peleamos o que nos enojamos es más productivo si lo aprovecho en besarte, admirarte, amarte, y, aunque no sea lo más divertido, en estudiar, siempre y cuando todo sea contigo.

"Ese es mi Malfoy?" pensó Rose con una sonrisa en la cara antes de besarlo…

-¡Eres hermoso! Luego recuérdame agradecer a mi primo. ¿Vamos al lago? ¡Esperaba tener compañía para bajar con alguien a estudiar allá! Es más divertido que estar en la biblioteca cuando ni en el castillo hay gente. –dijo la pelirroja, sonriente.

Malfoy la miro fijamente; definitivamente su novia no era la excepción a las mujeres de su familia: debía amarla, pero no intentar entenderla, y así vería como algo tan simple como una tarde de estudio podía ser algo realmente hermoso en compañía de su princesa.

**FIN**

**Un review, por favor? GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**PREMIO ANUAL.**


End file.
